Salvatore and Mikealson
by demongirl16
Summary: What if Klaus had a little sister? Vasilissa Mikealson re-visited Mystic Falls after many years and met Damon. 6 months later shes still in the boarding house and Damons new secret girlfriend. but its mystic falls where Love sucks... is Damon finally getting a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 :Kidnapped by her Mother

**Chapter one : Kidnapped by her mother **

The Sunset made the hidden backwater town of mystic falls seem even more beautiful. the smell of wet leaves filled the air with a musky scent that she loved. her orange hair fluttering in the breeze her dull green eyes searching everything from the roof to the floor. She heard the cars of the lazy citizens there engines purring and spluttering. If she listened closely she would find...ah there it leapt of the roof landing catlike with no noise what so ever. She started to run into the forest thanking those dangerous back roads. the winding, no reception back roads. she found what she was looking for in a matter of seconds. A broken down car with a trying to be smart guy leaning in to the cars engine trying to figure out the problem, her forehead covered in frown lines. "hey need some help?" she purred hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. She knew she looked good in her tight skinny jeans, sneakers, and animal t-shirt. all showing off her perfect curves and good looks. she smiled dazing him slightly. he smiled " don't suppose you know about cars?" he asked her making her want to roll her kohl coated eyes. would she be asking to help if she didn't? but she stayed calm and replied smoothly " lets have a look?" and leant in to the engine and said " oh i see what's happened" she looked into the guys eyes and smiled " you've blown your gasket." and leaned in and bite him savouring the taste. she almost killed him but then took pity on him. that was her fatal flaw. she feed him some blood to heal him and made him forget everything. after all its not like he was going to die in the next day right?she ran back to the house knocking on the door and smiled " don't suppose you just went out hunting huh?" she asked Damon with a knowing smirk "no. you've been tamed" she ruffle his hair playfully. " see? no retaliation. the old Damon would have pinned me against a wall threatening me. and are you? no" she walked in and sat down next to him .Just to annoy him she rested her feet on his knees and laid down across the sofa. he threw her feet off and looked at her " im not a foot stool." he grinned at her and leaned in " but you know that Old one " and Lissa raised her eyebrows " Damon im turning a thousand tomorrow . That isn't old. that's ANCIENT" he threw his head back and laughed

Lissa liked his laugh. No, She loved it. it could be dark and mysterious or evil and devilish. Or even happy sometimes. Happy, almost like a regular guy in there early twenties lounging around with his girlfriend. She grinned at him and said " your coming thought right? To my…party?" she said the last part slowly. It wasn't really a party. More like a masked ball . Her brothers had decided that A thousand was a big birthday, especially for there little sister

Damon looked at her " weeeeeelll" and chuckled again when he looked at her face " of course ill be there" he put his arm on the back of the sofa and lissa sat up and rested her head on Damon's shoulder. Her and Damon had been dating a few weeks now. Lissa knew the exact date but wouldn't go around just throwing the information about . She didn't want it to seem like she was obsessed after all. But she could tell you his favourite blood type, colour, favourite Alcoholic drink … but she didn't just say it to people. And now? Well… there relationship was still in the early stages. They hadn't said I love you to each other. They'd kissed and fooled around a little but nothing serious. Damon taking his shirt off and hers off was properly the most. They hadn't told anyone they were dating either. So people still thought he was in love with Elena, and he flirted with her to keep up pretences . Lissa had flirted with a few travellers to mystic falls to make sure no one suspected anything. Both of them got jealous. Both of them got mad… but both of them got over it promising each other they'd stop it soon.

The front door opened and they sprang apart and mocked glaring at each other. They smiled at each other and laughed as Elena walked in with Stefan holding onto him possessively. Lissa rolled her eyes. Elena was hard to swallow in her view. All the oh Stefan I don't want people to die for me anymore and the trying to sacrifice herself. The fact Elena wasn't faking it made it even WORSE. Stefan looked at them both before turning back to Elena " come on" he said " I want to show you something." and they disappeared upstairs together. Damon waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two and whispered " wonder what THERE gonna do" and lissa burst out laughing

Damon grinned at her and got up getting a whiskey before sitting down " im bored" he complained laying his head back on the back of the sofa closing his eyes " Rick's off with Meredith, on some date, the Grill will be crowded thanks to the live music night and we" he used his fingers to indicated between the two of them " have to pretend we aren't dating. Plus my dear little brothers upstairs sucking Elena's face off."

Lissa elbowed him " don't " she warned " its nice Rick is going out and I mean after Jenna.." she let it drop " and the Grill might be fun. But your not all that in to being SOCIABLE are you?" she teased " and you cant hear them. Your imagining things " she told him fiercely and he glared at her " you leave me alone!" he told her " after all I met Elena FIRST"

Lissa frowned " yeah let me guess you want the doppelganger now to? Well she is upstairs. Go compel her to love you" she said coldly and got up only to be grabbed from behind and heard Damon whisper in her ear." just staking the claim "

she scowled " claim to what? You only stake a claim if your interested in someone!" she snapped moving out of his arms and walking out . " where are you going!" he shouted and she shouted back "somewhere sociable!"

She walked down the street not bothering to take the car she had. A beautiful 1967 Chevrolet impala in glossy black with black leather seats . She preferred walking. It let her cool off and the way her muscles worked like a well oiled machine made her smirk and feel proud of herself for building up great stamina and health over the thousand years she had been alive. She was almost at the town square when someone put a hand over her mouth and snapped her neck making everything go black.

Damon frowned. "somewhere sociable.." he shook his head " the grill" he told himself grabbing his jacket and car keys. Thought he liked walking he preferred to drag Lissa back to the boarding house in style. He slid into his chevy convertible and put the keys in turning them and grinning at the sound of the engine purring.

He turned the radio on to hear the ending of Forever and Always by Parachute. He flipped the channel over and heard the beginning of a weird band called All Time Low. He vaguely remembered the words after hearing it previously and sang along " he woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes started making his way past 2 in the morning he hasn't been sober for days" he tapped his finger son the steering wheel to the beat. When he got to the grill he strutted in and frowned at the loud country music blaring from the speakers . The song was coming from some middle aged Billy rae cirus wannabe that couldn't sing, dance or look cool. He slid into a booth and looked around.. No lissa.

Lissa woke up in the back of a car and blinked a few times groaning. She hated having her neck broken. It sucked. She looked around and saw she was laying on the back seats strapped into all three seat belts. She frowned and moved around silently .when she managed to be in a position to see the front seats she frowned. The driver was some human she didn't know….but she glanced a the passenger side " mum" she whispered shocked.

Esther turned around and smiled at her daughter but there was no love, no warmth in the smile.. " hello Vasilissa"


	2. Chapter 2 : Speeding

Lissa struggled to get out of the seatbelts but everytime she undid one of the seatbelts the driver would take a sharp turn or was kinda her want to rip his throat out.

"I guess its no coincidence you kidnap me a mere 24 hours before my birthday" lissa said acting sceneray flew by as the driver took dangerous driving to a whole new level.

" There is no such thing as coincidence" her mother smiled. This smile held no love the same as the last, but this one held some humour. "But I'm not kidnapping you vasilissa.I know you care for your human friends. I also know your letting your brother organise your party or ball as he told you"

Lissa sighed "yes nicklaus is throwing me a not like I'm sleeping with a werewolf behind my husbands back" Lissa wore a triumphant smirk as Esther's jaw clenched. Esthers eyes glared at the road as if imagining her daughter laying across it as they sped ahead.

Lissa rolled her shoulders and fidgeted as the car silently passed over the wickery bridge." Your brother is holding a ritual. To bring back your children ." Esther said bluntly." Not a ball".Lissa sat straight up in her seat " take me back. Now". She wasn't kidding around now. She knew what the price was for this ritual. She had considered it to many times over the past centuries. Mystic falls would be torn to shreds with her siblings dancing to the beat of the choas.

Damon sat through punk songs ,soulful ballads , and ear bleeding country music. Still no Lissa .thought he had drunk a lot of the grills poorly made cocktails and eventually he was so drunk jeremy refused to serve him.

He looked around and saw Elena walking in...without Stefan. Elena slid into the seat beside him." Hello Damon "she smiled .Damon raised his empty glass with his signature smirk in greeting. Elena shook her head and stated " no Rick...I thought he would bring Meredith here." Damon shrugged and looked up at Elena noticing her hair was curled. It looked nice. Sexy even. "He's around somewhere" Damon said " with that tricky little ring of his" he turned back to the band saying to her " so no necklace. Makes it easy to compel you" he winked.

Elena rolled her eyes " I put it in my drinks Damon."

Damon shrugged.

" You want a ride home?" Elena asked and Damon smirked " alright"  
- an hour or so later-  
Damon looked at the sleeping form of Elena. He felt a little guilty now he had slept with Elena. What would happened when Lissa and Stefan found out? Stefan had freaked out when he thought Damon kissed Elena, even though it turned out to be Katherine... Damn he thought as he padded into Stefan's room where a second Elena slept...

Lissa sighed as she walked up to Damons room the polished wood banister string and smooth under her hand. Her mothers 'talk' had shaken her a bit. She did all of that to tell her daughter one little thing? What else would she do? "Hey Damon I was won-" she stopped in her tracks as she saw a naked Elena in Damons bed." Wow" she whispered hurt.

She turned around and saw Damon ,also naked, staring at her. Lissa shook her head and walked out .Damon let her go but couldn't look her in the eye.

Klaus opened his door to find his baby sister hugging herself " can I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Brothers

**Quick little note : i know that in the Show Kol and Klaus wouldnt act like this. but in the show Lissa doesnt exist and so in this she is the `heart` of the family. you know how Klaus is the physcotic one, Rebekahs the Firty one and Elijah the Moral one? well Lissa is the kind one. and she brings out the brotherly nature and Love and all that in this review and favorite. also any suggestions for the plot or anything I will greatly consider! in fact my friends make a lot of suggestions and almost all go into the story...Enjoy!**

"KOL!" Lissa shouted upstiars " in serious! I want my hairbrush back!"and yelped as a red hairbrush came soaring through the air, aimed at her head. She ducked quickly scowling. " JESUS KOL!" she shouted again as she picked it up from the floor. Klaus chuckled from the sofa and Lissa glared at him. " what are you laughing at ? Hes the one that has your laptop " and Klaus looked at her then at the stairs where Kol stood " give me my laptop" Klaus said calmly and Kol smirked shaking his head . Lissa and Klaus looked at each other before grinning and leaping at Kol who ran with vampire speed upstiars. Lissa laughed and ran after him as it was a siblings game of chase, just like they played a thousand years ago….

" GOT HIM!" Lissa shouted as she leapt onto his back " NIK! " she shouted for help as Kol flipped her over and started tickling was tackeled off of her and she shot up joining in the wrestling match. " I Surrender!" Kol laughed " I surrender! Just don't hit my face.. Not the face!"

" What are you DOING?!" Rebekahs voice cut through the Laugther, her tone full of disgust at Klaus and Lissa on top of Kol. " oh come on Bekah. We used to always do this." Lissa laughed " remember the games we used to play?" Rebekah`s lip curled up " yes. When we were idiot humans " and she stalked downstairs. Lissa shook her head and got up smiling " looks like Kols buying the drinks" and Klaus,Kol and Lissa made there way to the Mystic grill.

Damon scowled into his bourbon. Once again he was at the mystic grill but this time he winced with every movement. Stefan had gotten very inventive with a pencil when he found out Damon had even THOUGHT he slept with Elena. Damon rolled his shoulders before finishing off his bourbon, as Lissa and her brothers came laughing through the door. 3 things shocked Damon in that moment. One, Klaus was LAUGHING , two Kol and Klaus were getting on and weren't even talking sarcastically to each other and finally, Lissa as comfortable around her brothers….. Lissa was never comfortable around them. Never. Lissas eyes caught Damons and she stopped. She stood there ad it took a moment for Klaus and Kol to realise but when they did they saw Damon and a protective look crossed there faces. Protective…. Then angry. This was not going to be good .


	4. Chapter 4 : Mystic Grill

Lissa looked at her brothers " relax. I refuse for this to be another Hamlet. You slaughtered everyone and nothing good came out of it even if you did tell the story to that Shakespeare person who completely changed everything. and claimed the fame. besides. I LIKE this town and the people in it. well most of them." Klaus and Kol looked at each other and grinned before heading towards walked ahead of them and blocked there path." and NO killing Damon. I mean it" she said. Kol and Klaus frowned then sighed and plastered on some fake smiles " fine" Klaus said and made his way to the other side of the bar. Lissa followed and Kol`s smile disappeared and he showed Damon his fangs before following his siblings. Damon sat rigid in his chair watching every movement the Mikealsons made.

Jeremy and Matt watched the Salvatore Brother ad the Mikealson siblings." rock paper scissors over who serves Damon?" Jeremy asked and Matt shook his head with a long sigh. Jeremy raised an eyebrow asking for an explination. " I just never thought we would be fighting over Damon… I mean… when did DAMON start sounding like a good idea?" Matt asked and Jeremy shrugged in a helpless `desperate times desperate measures` gesture before they had a quick match of rock, paper ,scissors. Matt lost with scissors and Jeremy couldn't help but grin as he made his way over to Damon and thank god that he had chosen rock.

"hey" Matt said to Lissa as he stopped in front of her. " what can I get you guys?" Lissa looked at her brothers before ordering a substantial amount of alcohol, including cocktails and bourbon.

Damon watched all of this and frowned as Lissa drank to much. Kol and Klaus didn't seem to mind when they caught Damon staring at their sister. That is until Lissa went to the bathroom. Then they shot straight over to get him." why look brother" Kol said in a mock surprised voice " its our little friend Damon!"

Klaus smirked " now it couldn't be DAMON that's sitting DAMON is home sleeping with the closest doppelganger." Klaus snapped his fingers. "damn all these look-alikes."

Damon smirked " by all means, have your little digs. but when Lissa finds out…" he tutted " I assume she's made a leave Damon alone rule?" Klaus and Kol looked at each other and grinned evilly. Kol looked at Damon and chuckled " actually…she only said not to kill you."

Lissa came out of the bathroom and frowned. she couldn't see her brothers or Damon.

"now I think this is a little loose" Kol tutted tightening the already to tight tourniquet On Damon's arm. Damon was chained to a vervain soaked chair, with vervain soaked chains. Klaus was currently sharpening a butchers knife in the corner. Kol stood up and dusted off his blood soaked hands. "now" he said clearing his throat." we are just going to take a couple things. your hands so you can never touch another woman. your lips so you can never kiss another woman. your eyes so you can never look at another woman…" Kol grinned " and of course the thing between your legs so you can never…..ya know"

Damon grinned and looked at him " how poetic," he said earning him a slap across the face. Kol continued " and we arnt breaking the rules, because if we make sure you don't bleed out your gonna be alive…" he grinned " lets begin…"


	5. Chapter 5 : We Gotta Problem

little chapter here guys... Please recommend, review, favorite... will take suggestions ,mention you and sneak some names or comments in that you want... But review!

Lissa zoomed into her living room, saw Damon in his tied up state and shook head tutting " boys...when said dont kill Damon did not mean you could still bring him to within an inch of his "Lissa brought aknife out from bhind back."If you were doing this ritual thing... we only need a pint of his blood."

Klaus froze and looked at his sister." how did you know about that ritual"Lissa shrugged and smirked as Kol looked at his siblings obviously unhappy about the lack of torture and way the conversation was shrugged " Mummy spped by for a visit..."She said it in a baby voice, mocking him and grinning .She then sighed "now let Damon go...I can get the blood later .NOW boys "Kol and Klaus looked at each other as Lissa growled ,showing her fangs on the last let Damon go and Damon quickly left, stumbeling out leaving a trail of and Kol looked at their little sister,glaring slightly, and she smirked."Relax...its all gonna be have everything we need for the ritual after i get Damons delicious hve a doppelganger heart,a hunters weapon and DNA who we are bringing back."Klaus frowned."I only have two of those"Lissa did a little oh no face then burst out took her other hand from behind her back , to reveal a bloody heart." Ritual anyone?" Lissa batted eyelashes.

Damon got home and called upstairs, his throat dry, "Stefan we gotta problem".He went to get a bourbon and the windows , written in blood was the word... Whoopsie...

But hanging from the curtain pole was a hanging body, a hole in her door opened and he heard blood pumping in veins and Elena say " Damon what happened at the gri-OH MY GOD!" and Damon sighed.

The body was Katherina Petrova.


End file.
